


[Art] Awake

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Line Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalbreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath/gifts).



> [Art] Final Fantasy VIII - Awake (Seifer/Zell) (PG)
> 
>  **Title** : Awake really, I am out of title ideas right now  
>  **Fandom** : Final Fantasy VIII  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Seifer/Zell  
>  **Rating** : PG, I guess  
>  **Crit/Feedback** : Always welcome! times a billion!  
>  **Notes** : A present for [eternalbreath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath). She was having a hard time recently and I was all like "shit I am so out of touch fuck fuck what does Nay like — she still likes Seifer/Zell, RIGHT?????" and kind of dashed this out in.... record time, I think. I'm getting faster. As always, more gripy arteest notes below.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : I am beginning to suspect that there might be some kind of... personal style lurking under all this scribbling. I try to stick to canon, I really do, but I can tell that I'm being pulled in some direction that... is entirely me, I guess. I guess that's neat?
> 
>  
> 
> In other news, I think this might have the best "time spent on it" vs " doesn't totally suck" ratio I've had so far. It took me a long time to work out the poses/anatomy (based _loosely_ on a Japanese pic that Nay really liked that vanished into the aether years ago), but really it came together faster and better than I expected. Zell's face took _forever_ , but I am very pleased with a number of things about it. First of all, I think his tattoo came out pretty well. I always like his tat to be bold and well-defined. Secondly, his face is at a slightly difficult angle — not _quite_ pure profile, titled just slightly up, and I'm moderately pleased with how it came out — especially his nose, since noses are my nemeses. And I have FINALLY found a way to do his hair so that it doesn't completely fail  although I'm still working on that re: Seifer >.>
> 
>  
> 
> There's some things that bug me, as usual — Seifer's build isn't coming across the way I want it to, for one. I mean for him to be broad-shouldered but relatively slim, while Zell is just bulkier overall. Also something about their hands bothers me. But overall, I am not displeased =)


End file.
